Sea como sea nunca escoges mi camino
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Drabble en disculpa a mi tardanza... pensamientos de Ren al ver a Kyouko en un embrollo de tres.


**Sea como sea, nunca escoges mi camino**

Por un largo pasillo de la agencia Kyouko-chan caminaba con su llamativo uniforme rosa, como siempre. Pero el destino la llevó a toparse con aquél hombre de sonrisa tan encantadora, su actitud seductiva con ella. Bautizada como _"El Emperador de la noche"_

"_Estás ahí, frente a mí como en cualquier otra ocasión." _

Su sorpresa llegó antes que la alegría, creyendo ver en Tsuruga Ren una mueca de disgusto por un instante. E inmediatamente le sonrió de manera deslumbrante, cegándola un poco; le disgustaba que todas las mujeres ardedor estuvieran al punto del desmayo por eso: cualquier chica a la que le sonrieran así creería en una estúpida esperanza amorosa.

Por suerte ella no era una chica ingenua, fácil de enamorar. Su senpai sólo era amable.

"_Me pareció verte molesta de verme, pero con tu sonrisa mi molestia se desvaneció. Igual correspondí, esperando que entendieras que iba sólo para ti."_

Kyouko dio un paso al frente, pero en un instante sintió una conocida sensación: sus demonios comenzaron a emerger con rostros violentos.

Shoutaro estaba cerca.

Venía por unos de los pasillos de la agencia de televisión ala cuál acudió a un trabajo. Sonriendo arrogante, avanzando hasta ella… sin embargo, se detuvo un momento y le señaló su costado, quería que ella viniera a él.

"_Enfureces, de la nada. Mirando alrededor lo encuentro, al maldito bastardo que te indica ir con él…_

_No vayas… Por favor…"_

La chica enfureció, dejándose llevar un poco por el odio y sin tomar en cuenta la escena que estaba interpretando. — ¡Shou! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando los murmullos de alrededor sobre elogios a dos de los personajes más famosos del mundo del espectáculo y las fuertes criticas cargadas de veneno contra la que despreciaba una sonrisa de Tsuruga Ren-san y maldecía a Fuwa Shou-chan.

—Kyouko…—Escuchó la voz maldita del ser venido del inframundo. Ladeó el rostro y se encontró muy de cerca con el vocalista principal de la banda Vie Ghould, rivales eternos del solista Shou.

"_El mundo parece estar en mi contra, cerrándose sobre mí. Primero Fuwa, ahora él, todo parece ir antes que yo y eso me enfurece. Ahora vas contra aquél bastardo, olvidándose de mí…" _

Estaba por correr contra el bastardo número dos, cuando de pronto recordó la presencia de su senpai, quien irritado intercambiaba miradas asesinas con ambos jóvenes; rivales de su amor.

"_Aunque aún no te des por enterada, la meta eres tú, mi Kyouko-chan. _

_Lamentablemente en esta ocasión te encuentras en el medio del campo de batalla." _

Y aunque la ambarina deseaba ir a saludar como se debe a su senpai, que la protegiera del beagle y pedirle perdón por reaccionar así frente a su enemigo no resultaría. Tenía tres caminos, pero en realidad no deseaba ir por ninguno. Sentía que si lo hacía, significaba más de lo que en realidad se viera.

"_No me agrada ver tu confusión… ¿Qué soy para ti? No puedo llamarte por tu nombre, no me tienes confianza, no avanzas a mí pidiendo ayuda contra esos dos. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenme algo de compasión! ¿No ves que esta situación me irrita…?_

_¿A quien escogerás?"_

—Tranquila Kyouko…8Se dijo a sí misma. Pero su terrorífica aura atraía a Reino hacia ella, encantado de la suprema esencia demoníaca. Y por el incidente cuando recién lo conoció, Shoutaro fue inmediatamente para protegerla.

Ambos peleaban por ella.

Ren fue el único que no se movió.

"_Ambos van por ti, libremente. No hay nada que los ate de mostrar su interés en ti, no hay paso que den que no éste a punto de ocasionar una ruptura en la relación que mantienes con ellos." _

Escuchaba los gritos y palabras venenosas entre ambos jóvenes, pero en realidad no importaban tanto. Lo único que veía era a su senpai inmóvil, con el puño cerrado y temblando de rabia. Su rostro, algo oculto por su cabello, se alzó mostrando la fiereza de sus ojos… Tsuruga-san de verdad daba miedo.

"_¡Maldición! ¿¡Porque no puedo ir a arrebatarte de ellos! Sencillo: no sé que harás. Si hago algo delatando lo que siento podría espantarte, más de lo que estás ahora. Pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy furioso." _

— ¡¿Por qué la llamas Kyouko! ¡No tienes derecho de tratarla tan familiarmente! —Replicó Shou, irritando ante la sonrisa de aquella copia barata de vocalista.

—Ya te lo dije, _Kyouko debe_ ser mía. —Resopló. —Puedo llamarla _Kyouko_ si yo quiero.

— ¡Basta los dos! —Intervino ella. Saliendo del trance de ver a su superior. Necesitaba calmarlos y luego deshacerse de ellos… sino Tsuruga-san seguiría enfadado por su ineptitud para controlar los problemas. Debía ser eso, no había otra razón.

"_Suspiré, basta ya de sufrir. Sé que ella saldrá del problema, porque ahora estoy muy dolido como para actuar._

_Por un momento me ilusioné con que me pedirías ayuda, pero volteaste inmediatamente a calmar a ambos. Bueno, ya no me importa… doy media vuelta para irme."_

Tardó un poco, pero logró que los dos se largaran. ¡¿Por qué precisamente cuando vio a su senpai, después de varios días? Todo parecía estar en su contra ya que, al dar media vuelta a encararlo, ya no estaba cerca…

Sólo su silueta, caminando a través del largo pasillo le hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho. No le gustaba la sensación, de estar tan lejana a él. No sólo físicamente, sino como _algo más_.

"_Y aquí voy, a sonreír falsamente el mundo exterior. Si tan sólo fueras capaz de saber lo que me causas al hacerme a un lado._

_Siento que, sea como sea, nunca escoges mi camino."_


End file.
